disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella (character)
Cinderella is the daughter of a merchant.She is also the leader of the Disney Princesses. Both her mother, and father passed away. She has been poorly taken care of by Lady Tremaine, her stepmother. She worked in the kitchen; her only friends, Bruno. Jaq, Gus, Fairy Godmother, and a thousand more mice helped her go to the ball. At the end of the first film, she marries Prince Charming. During the second and third films, she slowly befriends Anastasia. She tries to do the right thing, yet keep her fortunate happy ending. Appearances Cinderella In the original film Cinderella was shown as a hard working women who is trying to obtain her dream in marring Prince Charming and living her life in the palace. For now she was working as a maid for Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella and Lucifer the cat. One night when the family was invited to a royal ball at the Castle Cinderella was told once she finished her duties she can go. The mice help Cinderella by making her a dress but they used supply from old dresses from Anastasia and Drizella. When they saw Cinderella in the dress the girls tear it apart. After they leave for the ball without Cinderella she is visited by the magical Fairy Godmother. She gives Cinderella a dress and a coach. She also turns the mice into horses and Bruno into a coachman. She goes and has a romantic evening with Prince Charming but the clock strikes twelve and she rushes back home only leaving he magical slipper. The Prince orders The Grand Duke to find whoever fits the slipper. He finds Cinderella and Everyone lives happily ever after. Later Appearances Cinderella ll: Dreams Come True In this film Cinderella goes through the challenges of becoming a princess Cinderella lll: A Twist in Time Cinderella must stop Lady Tremaine who stole the Fairy Godmother's magic wand and changing history so that Anastasia into becoming the princess Disney's House of Mouse Cinderella makes numerous appearances in the popular television series House of Mouse Disney Parks Cinderella appears in the Disney parks around the world in parades, shows and as a meetable character. In every show with mixed Disney chara cters there is a princess scene and Cinderella is in every show that have mixed Disney Characters. Dream Along with Mickey In this show Cinderella appears when Minnie wishes to be a princess and Cinderella and Prince Charming enjoys a dance along with Snow White, The Prince, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Mickey and Minnie. Fantasmic Cinderella plays a role in the popular live show Fantasmic! where she joins Snow White, The Prince, Ariel, Prince Eric, Belle and Beast. Disney Princesses In the Disney Princess franchise Cinderella is the most popular of all the princesses and she is the leader of the Disney Princesses. Kingdom Hearts Series ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts, Cinderella, along with five other Disney princesses, is seen on the emblem at the very beginning of the game. She is assumed to be the 3rd princess of heart, her capture being before Snow White and Alice yet after Belle, thus making Belle the 2nd princess. The 1st princess would most likely be Aurora as she was first captured by Maleficent. In order, it is assumed that the princesses are Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Snow White, Alice, Jasmine, and Kairi. The second time Cinderella is in a dormant state with the other princess in an encasement at Hollow Bastion. Sora frees all the princesses when sacrificing his heart, as he knows Kairi's is connected to his own. Like the other princesses, she has the ability to hold back darkness with the light stored in her heart. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Cinderella is not seen physically, though is mentioned with her name being a password in the Door to Darkness while at Hollow Bastion. Basically, it's theorized that she has returned to her own world after the events of Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Cinderella makes an appearance in here, as she is seen walking onto the steps of the Dream Castle taken directly from the Cinderella movie. Ven is also sighted and is the one who is to fight the cat, Lucifer. Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Princesses Of Heart Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Cinderella Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters